


Feast of Fishermen

by Dreatine



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rumbelle Secret Santa 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9087739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreatine/pseuds/Dreatine
Summary: Summary: Rumple gives Belle a gift in an AU if Skin Deep went in a happy direction.For: 0ceanofdarkness.tumblr.comPrompt: Rumbelle, Dark Castle fluff, no angstFor Rumbelle Secret Santa 2016





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [0ceanofdarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=0ceanofdarkness).



> Disclaimer: ABC own all, I own nothing
> 
> Thanks to Edgar and Courtney for betaing.
> 
> Notes:I tried to make it as fluffy as possible and to have an activity that Rumbelle hasn't done yet in fics. (I think) Also, tried to read up on fishing as much as I could, since I've only see fishing on tv during ESPN Bassmasters.
> 
>  
> 
> Flashback is in italics....

Belle sighed. 

Rumple had been acting odd all day, more so than usual. She wondered what he was  
up to today. Ever since they declared their love for each other, he'd been indulging her every way he  
could. He showered her with little baubles and trinkets obtained from his deals, magicked the entire  
castle clean so she wouldn't have to do even less work than she did before. It was as if he needed to  
show her it wasn't a mistake in choosing to be with him. It was adorable but unnecessary. She loved him  
truly and nothing was going to change her mind.

Leaning back on the chaise, she opened her book and began to read. She got halfway through the first chapter, when the double doors burst open. "Belle!"

Smiling, she placed her ribbon in the book, replying. "Over here, Rumple!"

Stopping in front of her, he bowed." Milady."

Giggling, she jumped into his arms. "Where have you been?"

Closing his eyes, Rumple wrapped his arms around her, savoring their closeness. No matter how often she hugged him, he'd never get tired of it.He pulled her tighter, burrowing his head into her neck. 'God, she smelled incredible.', he mused, rubbing his nose against her.

Belle hummed in appreciation at his actions. She tightened her hold and carded her fingers through his hair,loving the feel of his soft curls. After awhile, she asked, "Rumple?"

"Hmmm?"

"What were you up to just now?"

Pulling back, he grinned mischievously. "I have something to show you."

He grabbed her hand, tugging her through the Great Hall and toward the backyard.

"Where are you taking me?" she inquired, cheekily, remembering the first time she asked that question.

Stopping suddenly, he turned to her."Not the dungeon this time, I swear." he pointed his finger at her and she attempted to bite it. He shook his head amused and she laughed. "Silly girl."

"Your girl." she replied, her eyes twinkling. Rumple yanked her against him, his eyes running up and down her body heatedly, causing Belle to shiver.

He leaned in, resting his forehead against hers."We should go." She nodded in assent. He kissed her brow before pulling away, grinning. 

Tugging her hand gently, he lead her down the hallway and out the backdoor. The gardens were beautiful again since Belle came to the Dark Castle. One day, early in her employment, she'd looked out the window and saw how rundown the gardens of the castle were. Overgrown weeds, smashed flowers, dead plants, Rumple had neglected the backyard. When asked by Belle, why he didn't keep up the land, he replied." Do I look like the Queen of Hearts to you?"

After much cajoling and down right nagging for months, she persuaded him to let her spruce up the garden in her spare time. And she did. She was making slow progress, planting a few gardenias here, a few peonies there and it was starting to come along, until one day the gardens were restored completely. It was one of Rumple's little gifts he'd given her since their romance began and Belle, who always told Rumple she didn't need anything but him, was eternally grateful for this gift. She wondered what else he'd done that was new to the garden since their last visit.

"Rumple, what is going on?" she squeezed his arm." Did you plant more trees?" With his magic, he'd planted a tree every few yards with a bench underneath for her to read outside at her leisure. There were more than a dozen trees in the yard, that at times it reminded Belle of the Sherwood Forest.

He shook his head."No," he stopped and face her."Remember the story you told me about the Feast of Fishermen in your kingdom?" she nodded."Well, I thought of something..." he trailed off.

She furrowed her brow, wondering what he had up his sleeve. She tried to recall exactly what she told him.

~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hmm, this smells divine, Belle." Rumple exclaimed as he eyed his plate. There was a trout with a light sauce that 'tasted like wine' he surmised, dipping his finger into the puddle the sauce made on his plate. He couldn't remember the last time he ate fish. Now, that he thought about it...

"Belle, where did you get the trout?" he inquired, as she settled in beside him. He didn't recall a fishmonger within a hundred miles of the Dark Castle. The only way groceries came here was the deal he made when Belle first arrived with the nearest village grocer to leave a couple of boxes a month at the far gate. And the grocer didn't have fish. Either Belle left to buy it which was highly unlikely since she didn't go anywhere without him since her encounter with Regina, or...

"The castle gave it to me, Rumple!" she answered excitedly, placing a napkin on her lap.

"Aah..." he replied, knowingly.

The castle had magic all its own.It had none when Rumple moved in but as the years passed, his magic began to seep into the castle itself, turning it into a magic castle. It responded to Belle right away, a fact both of them found out the hard way. Even though she could have used the castle's magic at any time, she never abused the power. Rarely, if at all, did she ask the castle for help. She wanted to do it on her own.It was one of the many things he loved her for.

She assented."I didn't mean to ask for it. I was looking into the cold storage and thinking aloud. I said 'I'd love some fish right now.' And poof!" she motioned with her hands." A trout appeared!"

"Why the sudden taste for fish?"

She grinned,"Well, I wanted to celebrate the Feast of Fishermen Day with you."

"And what may I ask is 'Feast of Fishermen Day'?" he inquired, taking another bite of the fish."This is delicious, Belle."

She blushed."Thank you." she served herself some vegetables." The Feast is a celebration in my kingdom for all the hard work the fishermen did throughout the year." she continued." You know, fishing is our major export, a valuable item to trade throughout the realm."

"And what happens at this celebration?"

"Procession, boats decorated with flowers floating in the water, dancing.." she replied. "My favorite part is the fishing contest that we have to see who can catch the biggest fish. It's open to everyone in the land, regardless if you are an amateur or professional."

He nodded, listening intently. He enjoyed hearing about Belle's past. "What was the prize?"

"Gold." Belle answered, cutting into the trout. She took a bite. 'Not bad.' she mused. 'I'm getting better at this.'

"Did you ever participate?"

She shook her head."I wanted to but papa didn't believe it was proper for a lady to fish. Every year, I'd ask but he'd say no.It's one of the things I always wanted to try." she said."For a time, when I was little, my mother felt so bad for me that she would take a fishbowl and let me cast a line to get the goldfish." 

Rumple laughed and she joined in, before they resumed eating.

~~~~~~~~~

Rumple smiled sneakily, enjoying watching Belle try to figure out his plans. He loved to surprise her, whether it be through words or actions. Especially loved to surprise her with little gifts. Her excitement, her beatific smile warmed his heart.

"Any guesses, yet?" he asked, teasingly. Taking her hand again, he gently tugged her along.

"I told you so much about our feast day that it could be anything." she exclaimed. "Especially with you."

"True."

"Rumple...."

He shook his head."Now, now sweetheart." he guided her through the gardens." Patience is a virtue."

She rolled her eyes." Funny, coming from you." he whipped around to face her and she stuck out her tongue playfully."You're as coiled as a spring sometimes."

"Maybe we should go back inside." he teased.

She shook her head." No, no! Show me your gift. Please."

"As you wish."

They turned a corner and there it was. A lake. Calm and clear, the light bouncing off the water causing it to slightly shimmer like diamonds. It was the deepest color of blue Belle had ever seen. It was beautiful.

"Rumple!" she exclaimed, hugging him tightly."It's gorgeous. Thank you."

Wrapping his arms around her soft body, he whispered in her ear."Love, look again." he pointed toward the lake.

As if on cue, the lake started to ripple, small waves moving gently through the water. Belle watched in anticipation as the waves sped up a little and the next thing she knew, fish were jumping out of the water.

Wide-eyed, she looked to Rumple."Fish!" she ran to the edge of the water, watching in fascination as different types of fish were propelled through the lake. Trout and pike, perch and bass. Small ones, big ones, rainbow colored ones, the lake was teeming with fish.

Rumple sauntered toward the lake, loving the wonder and merriment in Belle's eyes. She was happy. He would devote his entire life to pleasing her. "Do you like?" he asked, shyly.

She spun around to face him. "I love it." she threw her arms around his neck. "You remembered."

"Of course." he put his arm around her waist."Now, you can fish to your hearts content."

Beaming at him, she asked, eyebrow raised."Are they magical fish?"

"No. They're real fish." he replied." Only used magic to create the lake and populate it with fish. Everything is natural."

She nodded. Biting her lip, she inquired."Can we fish now?"

"Of course." he flexed his fingers. A fishing pole, a couple of buckets, one that seemed to be filled with bait, as well as a wooden bench appeared suddenly.

Belle clapped her hands in delight.Reaching for the pole, she frowned."Only one, Rumple?" she questioned."Aren't you going to join me?"

"If you'd like." he responded, a second pole magically appearing.

"Of course, I'd like."she sat on the bench and patted the space next to her."I don't just want to fish, but I want to fish with you." She leaned in as he sat down next to her. She kissed him lightly on the cheek, making Rumple blush.

"I've never fished before." he admitted, shyly.

She smiled reassuringly."Well, will both learn together."

"I gather you've read an awful lot on this subject." he said, untangling the line of his pole.

"Absolutely." she replied." If my papa wouldn't allow me to fish, it didn't mean I couldn't at least read about fishing."

Bending down, she peered into one of the buckets. One bucket was empty, presumably to hold their caught fish, the other one had live bait. Worms to be exact.

"So, is this the correct bait?" Rumple asked, pointing to the bucket

She nodded vigorously. "Worms are the best. You can also use leeches and grasshoppers. Even crickets are useful."

"Well, the only cricket I know is Snow White's." he joked."But the top hat might get in the way."

"Snow White has a pet cricket?" she asked incredulously.

He nodded."More friend than pet."

"Why?"

"It was a conscious decision."

Belle shook her head disbelievingly. Turning back to the worms, she picked up two and held it up for his perusal." One for you, one for me." He grabbed the worm between his forefinger and thumb.

"I've read up on how to bait a hook." Belle said, picking up the attached hook on the pole."All right.First, take the worm and stick the barbed end of the hook into the end of the worm. The hook needs to pass through the entire worm."

Rumple took the worm and followed Belle's instructions. It was a little troublesome considering the worm kept wiggling. "Be careful." she told him." Don't jam the hook into your hand." she reminded him at the same time he yelped."Ouch!"

She frowned."Oh,Rumple." she grabbed his finger and kissed it."All better."

His eyes went black and his breath sped up at her action."Belle."

She smiled sweetly."Later,Rumple. I promise." She continued."Okay. The next thing I remember reading was you need to push the worm to the top of the hook, right under the hook's knot."

He nodded, following her instructions. He managed to stick the hook through the worm and began to slide it up like one would a bracelet on a arm. "All right." he said, showing her his line.

Belle nodded her approval."That looks good, Rumple." She bit her lip in concentration. "Now, I believe the next thing we do is grab the long end of the worm and push the hook through it again and again. The worms needs to look like a fan."

"Okay." Rumple said, watching intently, following her movements. Her little fingers worked the worm expertly that it was hard to believe that she'd never actually done this before.She amazed him.

"How are you doing,Rumple?" she asked, adjusting the worm more securely.

"Fine."

She leaned over and smiled."That's great." she praised, causing Rumple to smile."The last thing we have to do is pull the worm onto the curve of the hook, otherwise the fish will have a free meal without giving us a chance to catch it."

Rumple pulled the worm, making sure it nestled on the curve. 'Not bad' he mused. "Like this?" he inquired, showing her his line.

"Perfect." she grinned. She held up her line for inspection. "Our lines match. It looks like the pictures I recall seeing from the book."

"What's next?"

"Now, we cast our line." she answered, throwing the hook into the lake, causing a small ripple.

Rumple followed, throwing his line a little farther."How long before we catch something?"

"Well, according to what I remember." Belle shifted on the bench to get comfortable."Since it's spring and we are in the late afternoon, the water should be warm from the sun,which will cause the fish to be active and hungry. Supposedly their metabolism and digestion are at their peak during this time of day."

"So, not that long, hmm?" he asked, glancing at the water.

"Uh,unh Rumple. Patience is a virtue." she teased, bumping her shoulder against his.

"Funny, coming from you." Rumple responded, mimicking Belle. He smiled back at her, letting her know he was only teasing.

Belle grinned broadly and kissed his cheek." Let's fish."

~~~~~~~~

Sometime later:

"Belle, you got it?" Rumple asked concerned, watching her struggle with her line.

"I think so." she grumbled. This fish was giving her trouble.'Wonder how big is it?' she thought. Pulling and pulling, she couldn't get the line out of the water.

Seeing her struggle, Rumple put his own line down and wrapped his arms around her, grabbing the pole, his hands over hers."I've got you Belle." he said. "On the count of three, we pull." She nodded. "One, two.." he paused. "Three."

At three, they both yanked hard, the line flying out of the water with the biggest rainbow bass they'd ever seen. "Look how big it is, Rumple!" Belle shouted, pulling the line into her lap to unhook the bass.

"Aye, it certainly is." he agreed. He helped her untangle the bass, trying not to nick himself in the process. He opened the mouth , widening it with two fingers, while Belle reached in with her smaller fingers to pull the hook safely out of the bass' mouth.

"Aha!" she exclaimed."Success! Thank you, Rumple."

"My pleasure, sweetheart." Rumple dropped the bass int the almost full bucket In their time at the lake, both of them had caught probably a dozen fish. He made sure the lake was plentiful with fish and to his relief they were biting. "Love, the sun will be setting soon. Do you think we've caught enough for today?"

Leaning over, she peered down, noticing how much fish there were in the bucket.Pike and perches and plenty of trout."We sure caught a lot today." she beamed proudly."Not bad for a couple of first timers."

He kissed the side of her head." You were wonderful, Belle."

She wrapped her arms around his middle."So, were you, Rumple. Thank you so much for all of this." she waved her hand around, toward the lake and the gardens." Because of you, I was able to try something I'd wanted to for a very long time."

He blushed, holding her close."All I want to do is make you happy.Belle."

She titled her head up toward him."You do,Rumple." she kissed his neck. "You make me the happiest woman alive."

Rumple swallowed, his emotions threatening to spill over."Let's go inside, sweetheart." he whispered into her curls."We'll have our own Feast of Fishermen Day."

Belle smiled softly."I'd like that." 

And with that, Rumple magicked the two of them and their catch of the day back to the Dark Castle. They celebrated their own Feast of Fishermen Day with dancing and kissing, laughing and loving, and eating the biggest rainbow bass they'd ever seen. 

The End


End file.
